


Someone You Loved

by splendidjihoon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Heartbreak, M/M, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidjihoon/pseuds/splendidjihoon
Summary: When fate plays with them for the second time around.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Nam Dohyon, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 15





	Someone You Loved

“Mom, do I really have to live with you there? I’m doing fine here, I can take good care of myself here you know...I'm not a kid anymore” Seungyoun was trying his very best to convince his mom if he could just live alone in his father's house who just previously died. 

  
“Its a no and that's final, you are going with me to Seoul. I'll just blame myself if something bad will happen to you if I leave you here alone.” his mom patted his head like a kid. 

  
“But….” He complained totally against his mom's decision but he knew he's never going to win an argument with her. 

  
“You're going with me or I’m never giving you your monthly allowance anymore. You will work hard for every penny you'll spend ” He just pouted. He doesn’t want to leave his fathers house but he doesn't want to work either so he started packing all just the important things he needs to bring with him.

After hours of travelling, they finally arrived at his Mom's current residence, in short, his step family's house. 

  
He scanned the whole area. The mansion was aesthetically eye catching as they live in one of the most famous subdivision in the country. Luxurious cars lined up at the parking area. It was his first time to go there because his Mom was the one who always visits him so that he won't have to bother travelling hours just to go to Seoul which he will never do anyways, well except now where he was left with no other choice anymore.

  
They entered the mansion and his younger brother welcomed him with a very tight hug seemed to be excited to finally see his half brother after years of being separated. 

  
“Hyung, I missed you so much”  
Youn hugged him back. They were really close with each other even though he was just a half brother of him. They always video call each other and Seungyoun will just lie if he'll say he didn’t miss his baby brother. If there’s a one person he miss, then it surely is Dohyon, or maybe not. He was the cutest brother he had, well, he only has one biological brother to start with. 

  
“Dohyon my cute brother, I missed you too so much” he pinched his little brother's chubby cheeks which eventually turned red. He didn't change at all, he still has those cute chubby cheeks he loves to pinch back then, he just grew taller. 

  
“I can't believe you're about the same size as me already. It's so unfair you know” Youn pouted, looking younger than Dohyon because of his childishness. 

  
“Life is unfair hyung, it was never fair because if it is, people won't have to suffer from pain anymore.” Youn was silenced for a second. 

  
“right haha” he replied awkwardly

  
“Anyway, are you staying here for good? ” Seungyoun nods and that made Dohyon jump in excitement.

  
“For real??” Dohyon asked wide eyes. 

  
“Yes, so I will now get to witness you grow and know your secret behind that height of yours” His mouth is always full of jokes. He sweetly smiled at his younger brother and hugged him again for the second time. 

  
“Dohyon, come help me prepare the foods. And Seungwoo, can you escort your brother to his room” said their mother.

  
He froze by the mention of his name. His pair of hand started trembling with anger and his heart was beating so fast. He wasn't ready enough to face him, no, he will never be ready to face him again. After all the pain he gave him. 

  
This is going to be the first time he'll see him after that day. His plan was to avoid him but he's such a fool for thinking it would actually work because you can never really avoid a person who's living in the same roof as you. He has to face the reality in order to finally move forward. 

  
After mustering up his courage, he heaved a deep sigh before facing Seungwoo who was sitting at the sofa busily browsing his phone. He just rolled his eyes. Of course, he wouldn’t give a damn about his presence at all. Its so stupid of him to assume that he still cares for him because he never did in the first place, that's why he left him hanging. 

  
“Mom~, do he really have to? I can go there myself” There is no way Seungwoo will going to help him so even though he has no idea where his room located, he started heading at the stairs with his few thing things.

  
“Yeah right, avoiding me huh” Seungwoo speaks nonchalantly, softly enough for their mom not to hear, sitting still at the sofa facing his phone without moving an inch.

  
“Shut up will you” Youn didn’t mean to say that out loud but it was already too late when he realized.

  
“What? Is that how you answer your mom?” she misunderstood

  
“Uh no mom! I was talking to him” pointing at Woo “he doesn’t want to help me” trying to twist the story making Woo the bad guy. 

  
“Wow, bold of you to say that when you are actually the one who doesn't need my help” their mom started switching glances to the both of them. 

  
“You know what? Just tell me you two if you want to be locked up in one room together. I noticed, You always hate each other for who ever sake, you two are brothers, why can’t you treat each other as one?” Seungyoun threw a dagger look at Seungwoo the moment he stood up from his seat. 

  
They both detest the idea but they can do nothing, it was way better than to be locked up in one room together. Youn won’t probably survive. His mom really is manipulative, he thought. 

  
They were walking side by side going upstairs with their heavy footsteps as silence enveloped the whole area they were in. No one dared to start a conversation and you could feel the tension growing between the two of them. After 5 minutes of walking which felt like hours for the both of them, they finally arrived in their destination  
Youn was already entering his own new permanent room when he saw Woo followed him inside. 

  
"You're not entering this room" Youn broke the long deafening silence. “Jerks are not allowed in here” 

  
“You still hate me” Seungwoo speaks looking straightly through Youn's eyes. It wasn't a question, more like statement based on how Youn acts towards him. 

  
Well, he probably has an idea why he was acting that way, he can't blame him. It was all his fault.

  
“Well, everyone hates you.” He tried to look straight In Woo's eyes but he failed. He's just trying to be brave in front of Woo because once he show what he feels inside, he'll lose. He will lose the game that was started by Woo. Pretending to be okay when you are not. Pretending everything’s fine when it's not. But little did he know, he already lose the game before it even started.

  
“You know what? Just shut up like what you're doing a while ago. Its much better” he was about to slam the door shut when the older speaks. 

  
"Don’t tell me, you still hate me because of what I did years ago?”

Seungwoo smirked slowly pinning him on the wall cornering him with both of his hands. He moves closer to the youngers face while his other hand caress the youngers his cheeks that made the other flinch and released some heat on his face. Youn's face is now red as tomato which Woo find cute. Woo softly touch him in his face as if he's something fragile that may easily break if not handled carefully. Their position is quite awkward but Woo doesn't seem to mind if someone sees them right now. 

  
“W-what? I-I don't know what you are saying” the younger stuttered as he feel Woo's breath against his skin. He can't look directly in his eyes so he just faced the ground. Everything came flashing back, including those memories he buried deep inside. He just wanted to forget everything but why is Woo making it hard for him. 

  
“do you still like me?” he bravely asked. The older was hoping he'd say yes but Youn just returned him with a frown. 

  
“No! Do you even hear yourself?” Woo was hurt by the fact that he answered it without any hesitation. 

  
“why don't you look at me straight in the eye and say that” he reached out for the youngers jaw and lifted it up to face him. 

  
“I told you already, I don't. why are you still bothering me?” 

  
“Ok, but maybe this could change your mind” he softly said between seungyouns ear that made him shiver. Seungwoo moves closer to his lips and it is funny how Youn is not even doing anything to stop Woo, or maybe he wanted to do something but his body is betraying him. 

  
Their lips touched, with the familiar lips and scent, he couldn’t utter any single word as he feel butterflies in his stomach. His body felt weak especially his knees were trembling so Woo quickly held his waist to avoid him from falling. He was afraid Youn would fall on the ground but he wasn’t afraid that Youn might fall for him again. How ironic and quite selfish. Selfish in a sense that he was the root of everything but he still has the audacity to act this way. 

  
“Hyungs, its time to ea-“ It was dohyon who suddenly came interrupting the catching up moment of the two. Eyes widened, mouth in awe and seemed lost of words is their half brother right now. Youn quickly pushed Seungwoo away from him who almost lost his balance.

  
“what are you two doing hyung?” he asked. Seungyoun quickly ran towards his brother. 

  
“You saw nothing dohyon, it was nothing and you're not telling this to mom. I can trust you right?” he smiled at his younger brother. Dohyon nodded. He was such a good kid and always obey his brother anyway. 

  
“But don’t person who only loves each other kiss?” he may look innocent but that doesn’t mean he is innocent at all. 

  
“Uh! Well…. Of course. Brotherly love hehe right?” he joked laughing awkwardly. 

  
“Oh! Nice, so I can also kiss you too?”

  
“Yes! I mean I do always kiss you when you were a baby just so you know” 

  
“we’ll go there in a minute dohyon” Woo said. Dohyon heads his way downstairs again so the only two of them are left alone again.

  
“What have you fucking done?” Seungyoun asked furiously.

  
“Well I kissed you?” 

  
“fuck you are not making any sense. What if it wasn’t dohyon who saw us? What if it was the maids? Or worst its mom?” 

  
“I know you liked it.” Seungyoun blushed a bit. He wasn't going to admit it but he did not just liked it, he missed it. But no, he should not think that way. 

“No, it was the worst.” he lied. 

"And please, could you please fuckin stop this, I don’t want to get hurt from the same person twice. Never again, so if you’re planning something again, spare me with that shit.”

He left him there acting like nothing happened.

It was a Friday night when one of Seungyouns childhood friend invited him to his birthday party. 

"Mom, Jinhyuk's throwing a party today, can I join them?" Seungyoun is already an adult but that doesn't mean he won't update his mom about his whereabouts anymore. 

  
“Ok, but Seungwoo will drive you” she agreed but with a condition

  
His Mom was clearly doing her best for seungwoo and seungyoun to be close with each other because she sadly has no idea what they went thru in the past. She will probably hate the idea of Seungwoo driving his son if she knew everything between them. Or maybe she will hate them both to the point of disowning them.

  
"but mom, you have too many drivers here who could drive me." He complained. "I can also drive myself, please stop treating me like a kid. You should focus more in taking care of Dohyon" as he stomped his feet like a kid on the ground. 

  
"I want to entrust your safety with your brother. I’m sure he'll take good care of you there." She said. 

  
"I'm also doing this to pay for the times you are with your fathers side, I did not have a chance to take care of you. You need time with your step brother. I don't want this day to end with the both of you hating each other for whatever reason it is" as he kissed his son for goodbye. 

Seungyoun felt suffocated having Seungwoo as his driver. He decided to sit at the back just to avoid being close with him and remained in silence. All they could hear is the radio randomly playing songs. It is so awkward, more awkward than their stair scene. 

  
"Didn't know you're still friends with Jinhyuk." Woo was the one to break the silence this time. He just wanted to start a conversation since the air inside is already becoming thick, he doubt if the younger will ever answer him but that doesn’t stop him from speaking. 

  
“You've been gone for so long, I never thought you still in contact with him." Youn just closed his eyes completely showing no interest talking to him. It was like Woo was talking to a non living thing behind him. 

  
"Guess You wont be alone the whole night” Seungwoo glanced at him on the rear mirror and saw the sleeping Youn. He just laughed bitterly. 

  
“You’re still the cutest when you sleep” he mumbled softly. 

The whole ride was definitely the longest 30 minutes of both their lives most especially to Youn who pretended to be sleeping the whole ride just to avoid talking to Woo until they arrive at the said place.

  
The whole club was exclusive only for Jinhyuks birthday celebration. Youn saw familiar faces on their way inside including the celebrant who’s almost unrecognizable for him. He was completely different from the last time he saw him. He used to dress like a total nerd before but now, he looks like an idol. 

  
"yo yo yo, Seungwoo hyung! Thank goodness you did not ditch me this time. How u doin?" greeted Jinhyuk followed by a bro hug. 

  
“I was actually considering ditching you again, if not for him” he pointed at Youn who smiled at Jinhyuk widely. 

  
“who? Is he your new boy- oh what the fuck Seungyoun?? It is you right? Im not hallucinating?” Youn chuckled. Youn was wearing a cap and an eyeglass so it was kinda hard to recognize him.

  
“Yes, quite disappointed you did not recognize this handsome face.” 

  
“tf bro, you've changed a lot.” They shared a long tight hug with a pat on their backs. 

  
“You too, you're not a nerd anymore huh” 

  
“shut up, that was a long time ago” they were still hugging when they heard someone speaks. 

  
“Ehem. That hug is taking too long” they quickly get away from the hug.

  
“Oh yeah right. Anyway, before I forgot. Why are you two together? Don’t tell me…?” he Looked at them with malicious look plastered his face. 

  
Only few people knew about them being step brother and that includes Jinhyuk. He’s a witness of their growing love before, he was there during their ups and downs until fate left the couples side. He knows almost everything about them. That’s why they are both invited to his birthday, he's literally their bff.

  
He also played a really big role to their relationship because he was the one who encouraged Woo to do that thing to Youn, with a very valid and reasonable reason though. He want nothing but his friends happiness, and that is to break them apart.   
Jinhyuk eyed Woo for an answer

  
“Uh no! Its not what you think” Youn defended

  
“I hope you still remember everything I said hyung. It’s the best for the both of you”

  
“I know, I know” Youn frowned, clueless with their conversation since he missed hearing what Jinhyuk just said because of the loud music.

  
“wait, I gotta go, the programs about to start. Bye to the both of you” he waved his hand for goodbye

  
“Seungwoo…. What are u both talking about a while ago?”

  
“oh, it was nothing.”

  
“What do you mean it was nothing? It seems serious. You are not telling me something”

  
“It was nothing because it doesn’t concern you at all” he was wondering why Woo's mood suddenly changed. What made him change his mood with just a freakin minute.

  
“No, I know it has something to do with me. Tell me, what is it?” 

  
“I already fuckin told you it was nothing!” he didn't mean to shout but he is already pissed. Not at Youn, but rather pissed to himself. He's mad because he had to lie to him.

  
“Why are you shouting at me then? I was just asking. Fine, I wont bother asking anymore” thank god the music was too loud so only few could hear their bickering right now.   
Woo could see how tears starts forming Youns eyes. But before the tears could even fall, youn turned his back at him and started running. 

  
“Fuck Youn Im sorry, I didn't mean it I'm sorry” he tried to held his hand and explain but he lost him in the sea of people.

Youn heads his way to the bar counter wiping his tears. He never expected that woo will ever shout at him. It was the first time, and he thinks that the reason may be really deep that made him act that way.

  
"One vodka please, or make it two” 

  
He looked around the place after ordering his drinks. There's a lot of people but only few he is familiar with. After being away for years, for sure Jinhyuk had gained many friends. There's a lot of group of people dancing on the other side but what caught his attention was the familiar voice singing on the other stage near his place. The bar was composed of 4 stages to be exact. 

  
_“I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_   
_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy”_

  
He searched where the voice coming from and he saw his step brother on the stage.

  
_“I need somebody to heal_   
_Somebody to know_   
_Somebody to have_   
_Somebody to hold_   
_It's easy to say_   
_But it's never the same_   
_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain”_

  
He heard loud cheers coming from the crowd, mostly girls near the stage and Woo responded them with a sweet smile. He just rolled his eyes.

  
Seungwoo on the other hand keeps on wondering his looks around just to see him even though he knew it was impossible with almost thousand people around.   
But not to long, he finally found him at the bar counter staring at him so he stared back but Youn quickly avert his gaze and just drank the vodka in front of him.

  
_“But now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved”_

  
The song finished while Youn already on his fourth drink.

  
_“to the person I've always love. This song is for you even though you don’t feel the same way anymore. I will forever treasure all those memories we had until my last breath.”_

  
_“awww, so sweet”_

_“the girl must be so lucky”_

  
_“bold of you to assume it was a girl”_

  
He never wanted to assume things but why does he feel that it was for him. The song and message was for him but he just shrugged the idea. He definitely needs a distraction now.

  
he was on his seventh drink when someone spoke beside him. Seungyoun was already slightly drunk, his vision was getting blurry. 

  
"Hey, are you alone? Mind if I join you?” it was dark so he can't see the him clearly

  
“Yeah its fine, I don’t mind.”

  
“By the way, I'm wooseok” he extended his hand for a handshake. 

  
“Seungyoun” they both shook their hands. Youn was about to withdraw his hand when the other held it tightly.

  
“would you mind if you join me on the dance floor?" Wooseok sounded seductive as he whisper it to Youns ears that sent shiver down his spines. But who he is to decline when he just got the distraction he needed  
They dance with their bodies soon after reaching the dance floor. It was too crowded so its impossible not to touch each others skin. Youn was already feeling dizzy because of the alcohol and the fact that there’s too many people, he could hardly breathe and Seok noticed it.

  
“Hey are you ok?” 

  
“yeah I'm fine. Just the alcohol” Youn cant help but to study Seoks face as they dance together banging their head on the air. He noticed how good looking the boy is and resembles a kitten, he has pointy nose, pretty pair of eye and a pink plush lips that he suddenly loves to cover with his own.

  
Maybe he's way too drunk to think anymore as he closed the gap between him and Wooseok, the younger was taken aback by the sudden kiss but eventually got used to it while his one arm circling Youns and the other hand started traveling inside the older shirt.

  
Everything’s started to get hot as they deepen their kiss when someone unexpectedly interrupted their moment for suddenly punching Seok in his stomach enough for him to fall on the ground.

  
“Fuck, s-stop please” 

  
"Im done with this we are going home" Woo was about to drag him out when Youn lost his consciousness causing him to fall on the ground but Woo was fortunate enough to catch him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment you thoughts about this story so I'll have motivation for the next one. Angst is comin.


End file.
